Mars (Planet)
Mars is the 3rd planet from Sol. It is characterized by its vast tundras, desert,s and evergreen forests. The history of mars is bloody and hostile, and that has continued to this day. The races that inhabit it are known for being aggressive, carnivorous, fearsome beings. This planet is the ultimate warrior's challenge. Features Mars has massive evergreen forests that host a variety of winter-like creatures, some shared with Terra such as stags and bears. These forests are always snow-covered. The Evergreen forests are home to the wolf-like Wulvar, who survive in groups and lust for power. The great deserts that spread across all of mars are home to some of the tallest mountains in the system, in addition to vast reserves of arcane crystal. The Drakoids make their home here in the lifeless sands, using magic to erect tiered temples and monuments to the celestials. The ice Caps that mars has are usually uninhabited, as neither Wulvar nor Drakoid wishes to live in these areas. Mars has less large oceans, and they are more like massive streams in the middle of the super-continent. The beaches here are popular for Wulvar due to the fish they hold. Races Wulvar Wulvar are the dominant species on Mars, and the ones people see first. Aside from being predator-like, they are very social and value allies and family above all. Their appearance is canine, with looks ranging from fox-like, wolf-like, and even hyena-ish. Wulvar technology has the aesthetic of standard sci-fi. They wield laser guns, combat armor, enhanced visors, and enchanted melee weapons. They have been able to travel to space with the assistance of the Drakoids, and now have a prominent presence. Wulvar average at 7'1'' and 345 lb. They have a lifespan of 70 years generally. They are able to crash through well built buildings without severe damage. They can go months without food due to their survivalist needs, withstand clawing and stabs, and of course, survive indefinitely in subzero temperatures. Their average IQ is 100, however, they can perform group coordination and strategy better than any Terran. They don't have a heavy focus on celestial existance and the spiritual plane, and they lack experience with Arcane Arts, though that is quickly changing with their alliance with the Drakoids. Wulvar have thick fur coats that insulate them in very cold environments. It also serves as a thick layer of protection for them against most melee weapons. Wulvar actually have incredible sense of smell and hearing. This makes them difficult to come up on, and makes them fierce trackers. Wulvar have many different variants, but they all have the same muscular body type, with a little variation. Types that have the very bulky body type are Wolves, Hyenas, Shepard, Wolfhound, and Husky. Types that have the more thin body types are Hounds, Coyotes, Foxes, Labradors, and Jackal. There is a fair amount of racism that happened in the past, with persecution of Hyenas and Hounds, so those types have the largest populations with Drakoids. Drakoids Drakoids are the second most dominant. They are isolationist, magic-heavy, and heavily emphasize trapping strategies. They look reptilian, even draconic. They have scales, regenerating limbs, and venom. Drakoids hail from Mars’s deserts. Drakoids usually have large horns, vibrant eye colors, vivid and colorful scale colors, and large claws. Drakoids have an architectural style that appears arabian in culture, consisting of many different colors made by their arcane magic. Their cities typically have massive spires and castles that erect into the sky. They also have sandstone walls around their cities and monuments. Drakoids are usually 7'1'' in height and 367 lb. They have a very, very long lifespan of 230 years. They have a moderate amount of strength. They can go months without food and water, however, they require warm environments as per their reptilian nature, and their skin is vulnerable to cuts and flaking. They are rather slow and bulky, so their dexterity is... bad. They are very smart, usually averaging at 140 IQ. They have powerful spiritual connections with celestials, with them even have a caste of paladins within their ranks. Their arcane power is also very notable, as they have built warships, entire cities, and have very powerful spells they can cast themselves. yes, including flame breath. They can regenerate limbs given the time, and some even have a potent, paralyzing venom. Drakoids are no joke. Avarians The Avarian are large Feathered and Winged bipeds, As well as Arms and legs they have Wings that generally are about 1.75* their Body length, But can be bigger, they all resemble Predatory birds but can vary Largely from pure experience, they Often have claws and shape beaks, and extremely strong and nimble legs, often being able to wield Weapons with them. The Avarian are a Hunting Species, Choosing the Freedom and thrill of the hunt over most things. While not Well verses in technology themselves are very advanced Fighters, able to fight as well in the air as they can on the ground, they often Collect Trophies and are not abound eating sentient beings for survival. Corvus (Avarian Subspecies) The Corvus are a Crow like Spin In the Avarian race, They are faster and more nimble, as Well as stronger Magically, But weaker in Strength and Constitution They are shorter, have wings they can hide so it appears they lack them, and can survive more Varying Temperatures than other races Mythical Beings Wendigos Wendigos are a natural creature that lives on Mars. They are a fearsome carnivorous creature that rivals Wulvar and Drakoids in strength and durability. They are unusual in the way that they carry a virus that turns Wulvar and Drakoids alike rabid, with a thirst for their own kind’s flesh. It is spread via bites of Wendigos. Even stranger, because of wendigo's similarities to Wulvar. Infected Wulvar or Drakoid become cannibalistic and rage-fueled. The beginning of the disease are innocent enough, as it just has the person being irritable. Quickly though, they turn rabid and try to eat other people. Infected Wulvar's bites can spread, causing more rabid, cannibalistic people. For this reason, when a Wulvar is acting aggressive, incoherent, and cannibalistic, they are shot on sight. Minotaurs Moose are terrifying. Minotaurs, even more so. Minotaurs are simply a malevolent tribal being that exists within the evergreen forests of Mars. They have S in strength and constitution, meaning they are insanely powerful. Just one can decimate a Wulvar village. Minotaurs are inherently aggressive and seek only violence. They are essentially all of mars on steroids. Fenrir Fenrir is an unfathomably large wolf, being the shield of trees. It has existed for as long as mars has, and has never been successfully killed. Fenrir is imbued with powerful celestial energies, and goes hunting for voidians and voidian influences. It is called 'The Shield of Mars'. Fenrir also has children who hunt for voidians on smaller scales. Fenrir tends to sleep in caverns and teleport around mars. It is also incredibly elusive, except when it invades cities in its hunt. Then it's pretty visible. Desert Worm The Desert worm is a Carnivorous Species that Burrows through the ground at up to 40 Miles per hour, Has a Length of 12ft on average, and Is armored in a Thick Carapace which is meant to protect from rocks and attacks from its prey, it Subsists on whatever creatures it can find in the hot vast Deserts, They wrap and constrict their Prey in an attempt to immobilize them, but do not strangle them there, they instead bite at the jugular with large Sets of Pincers and teeth, meant to quickly kill their prey so they may begin consumption, which they exclusively do underground, dragging the prey with them and eating everything from flesh and blood, to Hair and Bones. They will only feed on one corpse at a time, and will consume until it is gone entirely Mummy Mummies are undead minions of Sutekh, the legendary necromancer. They are well preserved corpses, being wrapped in bandages and riddled with cold runes to preserve their body as much as possible. They are seen randomly traversing the desert, scouting for Sutekh, or buried under the sand to ambush unsuspecting living beings. Mummies are riddled with disease, and bear sharp claws. They are a very dangerous entity. Luckily, they can easily be killed by fire. Locations Volfhart Volfhart is the most powerful area on Mars. It is the most populated, most historically developed, and largest singular area on Mars. It is home to the Wulvar, a wolfish race that is known for their aggressiveness, pragmatism, and collectivism. Volfhart has its capital located in Arnarhvall, which is also the largest city on Mars. It is covered in rich evergreen forests with rivers and streams feeding the life that exists. Volfhart Page The Scaling Sands The scaling sands is an incredibly vast desert on mars, one that next to no Wulvar will settle. But, what has settled are Drakoids. The scaling sands are home to the Drakoids and thousands of years of history. It is home to many fearsome beasts, ancient ruins, and beautiful landmarks. Until recent history, the Scaling Sands are an area that has been isolated, and thus does not have a good reputation for outsiders. The Scaling Sands Page The Red Peaks Cassid Range Nordlandt